


hold me tight and don't let go

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Ayame Cannot And Will Not Keep His Hands Away From You, But Like The Cheesiest Marriage Proposal, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Give The Zodiacs The Love They Deserve, HUGS OKAY, Hugging, Hugs, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Someone Hold Ayame So Close He'll Feel Warm Please, We All Already Know Ayame Is Best Lover ™, spoilers for anime onlys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: i can’t breathe, you feel like laughing. but you can’t breathe and ayame only keeps hugging you tighter. there's no oddly familiar weird noise, no magical purple smoke, no change. ayame is just a man, a trembling, sobbing man holding you close to his chest.
Relationships: Sohma Ayame/Reader, Sohma Ayame/You
Kudos: 27





	hold me tight and don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler warning for anime onlys i guess, since this happens around the end of canon.

it’s been a rough day up to now and only when you are opening the door of your appartement do you allow yourself to breathe and relax.

you’ve been working all day on your thesis and wants nothing more than take a long bath, eat and go to sleep.

**« i’m ho—»**

you start, but never get to finish your sentence as you feel yourself being swooped up completely in the tightest hug you’ve ever received. the door slams behind you, you drop your bag to the floor under the effect of surprise.

_i can’t breathe,_ you feel like laughing _._ but you can’t breathe and ayame only keeps hugging you tighter. there's no oddly familiar weird noise, no magical purple smoke, no change. ayame is just a man, a trembling, sobbing man holding you close to his chest.

without a word, you wrap your hands around his neck and embrace him back, eyes closed to keep the tears from falling. there’s a lump in your throat, painful, but you couldn’t be happier. even if you die right now, smothered in his arms, it would be okay. his arms aren’t a place you wish to leave.

you stay like this for a long time, long enough for him to stop crying and for your heart to come back at ease.

you part enough to take his face in your hand and give him a smile. you gently bump your forehead against his, nuzzle his nose with your own.

**« you didn’t turn. »**

**« i didn’t turn. the curse was lifted by noon. i don’t know why, nor how, but... [name], i’ve been waiting for so long. the wait for you to come home was excruciating. »**

his hands find your face, one of the only part of you he always got to touch, and kisses you on the lips.

it’s the first time he properly kisses you and doesn’t just peck your lips in a hurry. the first time he holds you so close, with a hand gripping your hip and your arms around his neck to bring him closer.

your lips only part for a second before meeting again, gentle and warm against each other. you welcome his tongue in your mouth to lead a sensual dance that leaves you moaning.

**« i am convinced that the reason i was born for was to see this day. to be with you, no curse getting in between us.** **oh, how much i love you ! »**

**« and i love you, too. with or without the curse, you’re still the best thing that happened in my life. »**

he leaned down to kiss you again, this time pushing you against the wall. he showers your lips with innocent kisses, leaving you giggling.

**« aya, i love you so much. i don’t think i’ll ever be happier than right now. »**

**« i could. »** _he gives you that sweet, genuine smile._ **« i’ll marry you. »**

**« please, marry me. »**

then you’ll be the happiest woman in the world. between two kisses, ayame promises to go pick out a ring tomorrow, and is even sorry he doesn’t have one to properly propose right now, but you couldn’t care less. the ring meant nothing, the words were more than enough.

he swiftly picks you up in his arms, you wrap your legs around his waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world. he is taking you to bed, you know, can already feel his skilled hand unzipping your summer dress in the back.

when he lets you down, you work at undressing him, slowly. it’s funny, you think, how you’ve promised yourself to fuck like beast when the curse will be lifted ( _if_ it was to be) and that now that it is, you don’t feel that primal need.

the need is here, of course, but it’s not like anything you have ever felt before, it’s almost as if you would be enough just being close to him, skin against skin, no sex needed.

when you’re both naked, ayame pushes you down on the bed. he studies you fondly, as to engrave your very image into his mind forever.

finally he crawls in bed and hovers over you. you’re putty in his hands as he pins your arms above your head and gets a taste of your untainted skin. his skilled lips make sure your neck doesn’t stay perfectly pristine for long, and it’s a matter of minutes before you’re covered in love-marks from the middle of your collarbone to the lobe of your left ear.

the sounds of his breathing, of his tongue suckling on your earlobe is driving you crazy. you’re already a hot moaning mess, and he barely started.

**« i’ll ask, just in case, because if this goes further i don’t think i’ll be able to hold back. »** _he looks dead serious._ **« are you sure you want this ? »**

**« yes, i’m sure. i want you right now. »**

you have wanted this for years already and you couldn’t be more ready.

all the exhaustion from your tiring day had been lifted the moment he took you in his arms, and you’re left expecting but also slowly apprehensive. of what, you don’t know, you had your first time already, but still you are. it’s like you can feel something is going to happen.

ayame resumes his kisses, makes sure you are perfect ready and wet for him before spreading your legs open.

a shiver rans down your spine along with his right hand, trailing over your skin until he reaches the spot between your thighs. _cold_ , your breath hitch and a mewl of displeasure escape your rosy, swollen lips. you soon get used to the feeling of his fingers against your heat though, you expected the cold.

**« are my hands too cold ? »** _he worries,_ **« should i not ? »**

**« oh god, no. please do. »**

you’re quick to reassure him, not knowing if his inquiry was genuine or if he just wanted the pleasure of having you asking for him to keep going.

his fingers rub against your folds, his thumb plays with your clit, only arousing you further. ayame makes sure his fingers are lubed enough with your love juice before putting one in.

slowly, you feel his long, slender finger push inside of you and you have to bite your lip to keep your voice in check.

**« don’t. »** _ayame says, moving his finger inside you as slowly as when he put it in._ **« i want to hear your voice, love. i want to know if you like it. »**

he adds a second finger, picks up the pace of his in and outs. you allow yourself to moan this time and it is the most pleasant sound he ever got to hear.

**« i like it. oh, ayame, you’re so good. »**

a smile lights up his face and he bites his lower lip to prevent himself from giggling because he is just so proud of himself. of being able to make you feel this good with just two fingers.

and you look at him, too busy being drowned in pleasure to tell him to stop looking so damn sexy. a louder moan echoes as you get closer and closer.

**« ayame... »**

you breathe out, and he understands. he slows down the pace, slowly removes his wet fingers, actually _licks them clean —_ a god. he is a god. — and position himself at your entrance.

you loosely wrap your legs around his hips so that he will have no trouble moving, one hand cups your cheek and you lean into his hand, nuzzling his palm with the tip of your nose.

your arms find themselves around his neck and you pull him closer, in a gentle loving kiss, as he pushes inside you. his lips muffle your groan of both pain and pleasure.

**« are you okay, my love ? »**

**« hm. »** _you nod._ **« it’s just been a while and you are... well, you are... let me adjust. »**

he patiently waits until you tell him to start moving again to thrust his hips despite the almost painful desire to pound into you. it will feel better if he goes slow, he knows, for both of you.

his rythm is slow and steady, but his thrusts are still powerful, hitting that deep deep spot evertime. you’re losing it.

it’s the best sex you’ve ever had, you can’t help but think as you rock your hips to match ayame’s. your lips meet and part, you swallow each others sweet moans and whisper thousands of love words against your lover’s lips.

your whole body is burning, inside and out, and it feels amazing against ayame’s slightly cooler one. your fingers entwine, his hold tight. he feels good.

he drops kisses on your lips, along your jawline, you feel groans reverberate against the bruised skin of your neck. his breath becomes more and more hectic as he picks up the pace, faster, and you loose it upon hearing his sweet shameless moaning.

**« you feel amazing, love. »** _your walls tighten around his member and he feels himself getting close too._ **« i love you. »**

**« i love you too. »** _you choke out a response,_ **« so much. »**

he keeps thrusting, quickly turning you into a trembling mess. you wrap your arms around his neck once more.

**« i want to be on top. »**

**« your wish is my command, princess. »**

in one swift move, you are siting on top of him, straddling his legs and pleasuring yourself on his shaft. he’s still keeping you close, one hand helping and guiding your thrusts, he other running up your spine.

it’s easy for him to kiss you in such a position. he loves it. you throw your head back in pleasure, granting him all the access he needs to ravage your neck with more kisses and bite-marks.

his lips find your breasts, close around your nipples, suck and bite and lick the already hard bud until you cry out in pleasure. your hands tangle in his long hair, you pull, keep him closer as you rest your head on top of his.

**« keep doing that. »** _you plead._ **« oh, god, i’m so close. »**

good, because he doesn’t think he can last much longer. he works his mouth harder, bring you close to tears until you finally reach your climax, quivering in his arms with one last cry of his name.

the tightening of your walls and the look of pure ecstasy on your face send him over the edge as well and you feel him release his warm seed into you. you both fall back in bed, you on top of him, feeling tired but satisfied and genuinely happy.

you need a while to gather the strength needed to get off of him, roll in bed next to him. ayame immediately takes you in his arms — it’s a feeling he will never tire of.

you allow yourself to close your eyes, just to rest at first but you soon feel the exhaustion taking over and leading you into sleep. next to you, ayame’s breathing is even and if he is not asleep already, then he’ll soon be.

**« ayame ? »**

**« yes, my dear ? »** _he lazily whispers in response._

**« you will be up for another round when we wake up, right ? »**

**« i’ll never tire of having sex with you, trust me on that. »** _he had wanted you forso long and the experience surpassed by far all of his expectations and fantasies._ **« plus, i remember promising you to fuck you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. »**

**« yes, you did. »**

but you’re also very glad your first time with him was so sweet.

you cuddle a little more against him with a smile and a sigh of happiness. this is your life. this will be for the rest of your life and you couldn’t dream of a better forever than one where you are held in ayame’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had the plot since the end of season one and i couldn't wait to know what was going to happen so i bought all the volumes and i'll let you know — they are not printed out in my country anymore so i either had to switch for another edition, or look into the depths of the depths of second hand bookstores IT TOOK ME MONTHS. 
> 
> also, i'll never tire of saying that but aya is best boy and his fingers would look amazing around my neck, thank you very much for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
